Maraxus vs Universe 2: Elite Spartans - The Last Hope
by General Herbison
Summary: A powerful force of ships lead by a massive space station is on its way to Earth. It is under the command of a determined General and he has set his sights on conquering this world in the name of the empire he serves. The Spartans may have repelled hostile forces before, but this time they might not be enough. This time, they need the Elite Spartans.


**After playing Halo 1 to 4 I have decided to cave in to my wishes and write a fiction on it. This will feature violence, gore, language, and lots of deaths, if you do not wish to read then don't. I do not claim Halo but I claim this story, my OCs etc. Enjoy**

Earth. A planet of infinite possibilities. A planet that had withstood war, plague, and most recently, alien attacks.

With the threat finally lifted humanity had settled down to an era of peace. The Spartans had been commended for their outstanding and heroic actions in the war.

But even as the planet rejoiced they were unaware that emerging from a dimensional rift on the other end of the Solar System was a massive diamond-shaped space station. Following directly behind it was a fleet of fully armed warships all on a direct course for Earth.

Each ship was imprinted with a logo that was both feared and hated in countless different dimensions. A capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath. The symbol of the Forever Empire.

The Forever Empire's sole mission was total domination of any and every world they encountered. They achieved this purpose by visiting multiple worlds and harvesting technology and resources to add to their own collective, as well as any races that could help further their cause. Now they had set their sights on this world.

On the bridge of the space station, _Dauntless, _General Maraxus watched from his command chair as his fleet took up escort positions around the station. As the second in command of the Forever Empire it was his job to oversee warfare with any new worlds that had entered their crosshairs.

"This is General Maraxus to all ships." He calmly stirred his tea, "Have all teams standing by. When we engage the enemy defence grid I want to utterly destroy it while the landing craft are taking out the planetary defences. Be prepared for heavy flak people."

After carefully selecting a Custard Cream from a plate he resumed his speech.

"Our targets are clear. The complete and utter extermination of all Spartan units and the capture of Doctor Halsey. She must be taken alive to provide us with the information we need. But if you can capture Spartans for experiments that would be nice."

The door to the bridge opened and the appointed bodyguard entered. An intimidating genetic experiment that had been created and conditioned for the exact purpose of defending the General, and also to kill Spartans.

"Ah," Maraxus rotated his chair to face the new arrival, "Agent N1, I have read your file. Very impressive."

Covered in head to toe armour and standing at six and a half feet tall the agent didn't give off anything about itself, the only majorly visible feature was the fact N1 had four arms. Two were folded across the chest while the other two were clasped behind the back as N1 stood 'at ease'.

"Born in a test tube on Nagaress, first unit created," Maraxus waved a hand and a screen appeared beside him with N1's details, "You were a top student until the age of ten when you murdered your history teacher by beating him to death with a globe of the planet Earth. You were imprisoned in a cell for a month. The report says you didn't accept him telling you that you were wrong. Why did you kill him?" Maraxus looked over in interest.

"He was teaching lies." The robotic voice didn't betray any emotion, "History is defined by the winners. Not all of it is true."

Maraxus nodded approvingly, "So you were smart enough to figure that out. Following your release you took up extra classes, demolitions, piloting, engineering, you even tried to apply for," he paused as he scrolled down the page, "Medical courses. You were denied that last one since you had already exceeded your allotted amount." He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You were keen. Once you had finished a course you once again enrolled for the medical one."

"I needed to learn." N1 replied, "Battles come in many forms. I needed to be ready for all of them."

"I will give you points for your dedication." Maraxus took a sip of his tea, "You graduated top of your class with plenty of recommendations. You enrolled in the military and," he paused again, "You were given an official warning when you disobeyed a direct order. Your commanding officer ordered you to provide support for a forward position. Instead you took three 'N' soldiers and flanked the enemy encampment. Your team wiped out the enemy position and secured it."

The armoured figure turned its head slowly to look out the window at the fleet, "My actions saved time, resources, and lives."

"That may be perfectly true." The General admitted, "But you should have cleared it first. What happened to your CO?"

"I slit his throat for being incompetent."

Maraxus frowned at the blank emotionless face, "Take off your helmet."

"Why?"

"I want to see what you look like."

"Why?"

"I am curious."

"Some things are better not being found out General." N1 turned on the spot, "If you will excuse me…"

Maraxus raised his voice, "Carina engage the locks."

His personal AI appeared as a green hologram of teenage girl with long hair, "Sure dad."

The bridge doors sealed themselves and N1 turned back, "Dad?"

"Carina is my daughter." He stood up, "She insisted on accompanying me on this mission. Now show me your face."

N1 slowly reached up and pulled the face plate away from the helmet, "As you wish."

Upon seeing what was hidden beneath the mask General Maraxus grabbed his chair for support as he stared in transfixed shock and amazement, "The reports do not do your race justice."

After carefully replacing the mask N1 turned to leave, "I will lead the ground assault myself."

"As you wish," Maraxus gestured for Carina to let N1 leave, "But make sure you stay out of the designated bombardment zones. I'd hate for your first mission to be a fatal one."

Once the agent had left the room he turned back to his vast array of monitors, "All ships this is the General. Press to Earth. Engage cloaking fields and shut down all unneeded power units. I don't want them detecting us until the skies are filled with their destroyed ships."

The massive fleet of ships accelerated away from the space station. It would follow behind them and once they engaged the enemy it would provide fire support. When complete orbital supremacy was established then the orbital bombardments would rain down on military installations while landing craft transported the ground troops to invade the planet.

"Carina," Maraxus sat down in his command chair and rotated to face his large projector which conjured an image of Earth and its space defences, ships, and stations, "Engage the cloaking field around the fleet. I don't want the enemy to detect it until they are within strike range, launch all fighters."

She nodded, "On it. They'll never know what hit them." She added with a smirk.

Dozens of hanger bay doors slid open around the _Dauntless_, hundreds of small drones shaped like fighter jets flew out and took up their attack formations before accelerating after the fleet. Once the cruisers had engaged the enemy fleet the fighters would overwhelm the enemy ships and provide cover for the transports.

"Contact Earth." Maraxus told his daughter, "I wish to speak to the planet."

"I thought this was a stealth assault?" Carina raised an eyebrow, "Openly talking to them will give it away."

Maraxus shook his head, "This station is keeping our ships hidden with the cloaking field, and all Earth will find is one large space station heading their way. Besides, I have to officially declare war on them according to rule three subsection nine on rules of engagement."

"Opening a channel now."

**That will do for an intro. Thoughts? Good or bad? No flames if you please. If any well Halo educated readers are interested in being a consult for this story let me know. Till next time.**


End file.
